


无边风月

by ArnnieXie



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArnnieXie/pseuds/ArnnieXie
Summary: 铁虫情人节接龙车，简单粗暴地做个备份





	无边风月

千本樱

“Mr.Stark，”  
Parker总裁的声音──不论听几次都像是还没发育完全的男孩那样清新稚嫩，但拥有这样青涩嗓子的年轻男性却是一身西装笔挺，原本卷翘的栗色卷发被梳理的整整齐齐，此刻正坐在总裁办公室内一脸紧绷。  
“你为什么──突然反悔说不签约了？”  
那个被称呼为Mr.Stark的男人同样西装革履，坐在沙发上一脸慵懒，与对方紧张的模样大相径庭，他眨了眨那双深邃的大眼睛，喝了一口热咖啡，“Mr.Parker，现在会叫我Mr.Stark了？”他的语气渗着不满，“前几天在床上还Tony，Tony的喊我。”  
“你……”Parker总裁被哽得说不出话，赶紧朝着站在一旁待命的秘书小姐说一句，“Liz，妳先出去吧，先替我安抚走廊那些跳脚的投资人，还有……呃，记者，我晚点会和他们说明史塔克工业毁约合约的情况。”  
“好的。”  
当秘书小姐走出门口后，Tony才站起身子，优雅地扣上了西装外套的钮扣，“Peter，你知道我在气什么的，何必问？”  
“那，那是两件事情，”Peter蹙着眉毛有些懊恼，“你不能公私不分！”  
“很抱歉，我就是这么小气的男人，”收到指责的Tony毫不在意，“我就是他妈的讨厌你和Harry Osborn混在一起！”

看着Tony冷着一张俊脸就要离开办公室，Peter一时情急凑了过去抓住他的手臂，“Mr.Stark……”他喊了一声，认错地说，“我没告知你就去了Harry的生日派对，我很抱歉。”  
“哦，亲爱的，”对于Peter放软的态度，Tony倒是很吃这一套，“你知道不止是去参加这么简单。”  
“我还喝了酒……”Peter心虚地说，“不小心睡在……Harry的床上……但，那张床上只有我一个人，我并没有……”  
“所以，”Tony打断他，咬牙地说，“你还是非常清楚我为什么会这么火大的，Mr.Parker。”  
Peter垂下眼，认真地道歉：“我知道，对不起。”  
“我接受，”Tony勾起一抹笑，将人拉近臂弯之内，那低沉的嗓音就贴在对方敏感的耳畔，喷洒温热的呼吸，“但要我原谅你，要我重签那份被绞进碎纸机的合约，你是不是该给点诚意？”  
男人身上有着熟悉清甜的鲜花香，还带点古龙水的木质气息，尤其那彷佛勾魂似的磁性话语，令Peter不由地感到口干舌燥。  
“那你想要什么？”男孩问。  
“很简单，我不为难你，”Tony垂下睫毛，伸手解开对方腰际间的金属皮带，“在我面前自己来一次，我就当作什么事也没发生。”  
“什么？”Peter一愣，赶紧阻止他的动作，“在这里？”  
“在这里。”  
Peter朝门外看了一眼，外头吵吵闹闹的争执对话如此清晰响亮，迟疑地说：“外面人很多，太吵了，我们可以晚上再……”  
“不行，我早要你加强办公室的隔音设备，是你不愿意，”Tony皱皱鼻子，一副事不关己的模样，“我就要在这里，现在。”  
Peter蜷起了拳头，连心跳都在鼓噪，Tony低下头亲吻他咬得死紧的嘴唇，一手替他解开西裤的裤头以及拉链。而那双大掌游移到男孩敏感的后腰处，一吋一吋将白色衬衫拉了出来，连衣服的皱褶都残留着余温，令Tony不由地在上头摩娑了几下。  
“快点，”Tony舔拭着男孩的耳根，一边催促，“你要是硬不起来，我可以帮你。”  
他把手伸进了裤头里，隔着布料抚摸Peter的要害，却意外发现对方也并不是完全毫无兴致时，笑了一声：“看来不需要我，你比我想象中还兴奋。”  
Peter牙一咬推开Tony的臂弯，一手握住了裤头上半开的金属扣环，唰一声就把那条意大利真皮皮带抽了出来，一把扔在地上。  
“你尽喜欢羞辱我……”男孩红着耳根把黑色西裤褪到脚踝，拉下半边底裤就把那半勃的性器暴露在空气里。  
“这不是羞辱你，”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，“这是在疼你，在给你机会哄我。”  
听到这些话，男孩羞愤地偏过头去，一手往下爬，轻轻握住自己早已充血的挺立的家伙，缓慢地撸动起来。  
他的耳边是门外的秘书──Liz，以及公关团队忙着安抚焦躁的投资者，还有记者不停加油添醋的混乱采访，可此时，Parker工业的总裁先生却穿着一身不整齐的西装马甲，西裤解了个全开，站在史塔克工业的总裁面前自慰爱抚──  
一想到这里，Peter感觉浑身都要烧了起来，但令人羞耻的更是，他的阴茎顶端早已溢出了银丝，说明那灼热的身体已经进入状况，并且比想象中来得享受和投入。  
Tony就这样盯着他看，喉头艰难地滚了两下，像是吞了干燥剂般灼热无比，眼眸里燃起汹汹欲火，但他沉着冷静地没有表现出来，只是抬手松开了颈部的领带，而裤档已被里头尺寸雄伟的家伙支起了帐篷。  
他听见Peter的喘息渐深夹带微弱呻吟，他蹙着眉毛像是痛苦羞愧，但咬紧下唇却像是在享受，就跟平时被自己压在身下的模样如出一辙；不一会，他看见男孩呼吸紊乱不勘，有些慌乱地将勒紧的领带松开丢在地上，那平时白皙的后颈处一片火红，Tony能想象它的温度如今有多么烫手。  
Peter尽可能地抚慰自己，想赶紧结束这场惩罚，手掌在快速的活塞律动下发胀灼热，紧密的快感像是海浪波涛而来，就在他集中精神想要射出来时──Tony移动的步伐声响使他分神，只见男人径自走到总裁办公桌边，熟捻地从抽屉的暗格取出润滑，Peter不由得停下了动作。  
“Tony……”他的声音听起来有些委屈，“我可以只做到射出来就好吗？……我不想……”  
“你不想什么？”  
“我不想……”Peter简直快要羞愧而死了，“在你面前用手指操自己……”  
男人低头凝望自己快要爆炸的裤档，再看一眼男孩无辜的模样，有些心软了：“可以……”  
他话还没说完，Liz的声音就在门外大喊：“记者不能进去！我们总裁还在开会！喂！保安呢？”  
接着一伙人的脚步声响由远处奔驰而来，Peter甚至还没来得及穿上裤子，就被Tony拦腰抱起，更眼捷手快地把地上的皮带和领带都捏在手里，情急之下，Tony想也没想便连人一起躲进了总裁办公桌旁──狭窄又黑暗的小小储藏室内。

“Parker总裁！”  
“史塔克工业无预警毁约了你们价值上亿元的合约，你有什么感想？”  
“请问你是得罪了Tony Stark什么地方？让他宁可付毁约金也不肯跟你合作绿能源？”

一大群记者冲进了空荡荡的总裁办公室里，登时扑了个空，个个面面相觑，而Liz随后赶来也唬了一跳，这里明明坐着两名总裁先生，怎么此时却不翼而飞？但秘书小姐还是冷静又机灵地一脸正经：“各位，我们Parker总裁并不在这里开会，保安！快把这些记者赶回公关部！”  
听着办公室一群人吵吵闹闹地被赶了出去，Peter这才大口喘气，差点腿都要软了：“Mr.Stark，我们……可以出去了。”  
Peter的背弯紧紧挨在Tony的胸膛，他正打算移动身子却被后方的男人箝制住。  
“你有没有在这么窄的地方做爱过？”  
Peter瞪大了眼睛，急着喊：“你别开玩笑了！我有很多事情要处理……你……”  
“Peter，”Tony舔咬着男孩干净的后颈，伸手便握住了对方因为惊吓而差点要萎靡的阴茎，“你没感觉到我硬得像石头吗？”  
男孩能感到Tony双腿间的挺立来回摩挲在臀缝处，才想说什么就被掐住了下颚，火辣辣的热吻就贴了上来，Tony一边吻着，伸出的舌根充斥强烈的占有欲望，像要把身前的男孩吞食入腹那样热情，搅弄的唇舌没两下便将他胸腔里的氧气都全数掏空。  
“知道错了吗？”男人温柔地问。  
“知、知道……”Peter忍不住融化在花花公子的热吻之中，闭上了眼睛投入在这场恶质的性爱游戏里。  
“你有两个选择，”Tony认真地命令，“一个是用手操自己，一个是在这里被我操，选一个。”  
“可，可是这里很挤。”男孩无辜地说。

Tony笑了起来，没错──这间小小储藏室没有什么多余的空间。两个大男人几乎被四周围干净又整齐的文件箱团团包围，连转身拥抱对方都显得困难重重，只能一前一后站着且动弹不得，而双方身上还有几支还来不及整理的高尔夫球杆，因为空间拥挤的关系倾靠而来，一堆小白球更散落在地上，一踏步便会踩个正着。  
“没事，”Tony坏笑地说，“不妨碍我操你就行了。”  
“你，”Peter有些气恼，“你已经帮我决定了？还说让我选。”  
“相信我，”Tony没浪费方才握在手里的润滑，挤了许多在手指上，“就算你选择自己来，最后一定会求我操你的。”  
男人毫不犹豫地将一根手指探入Peter的后穴里，惹得对方浑身一颤，深吸口气，那张小嘴强硬地说：“你……你又知道……”  
“我在替你节省步骤，Parker总裁。”  
Tony啃咬着Peter的耳根，身底下的指头早已迫不急待律动在那紧致的穴口之中，细致的酸胀感缓慢蔓延Peter的下半身，他压抑不住呻吟，却又不干示弱：“别这样喊我……”  
“这样喊会让你更兴奋吗？”男人增加了指头的数量，刻意提醒，“小心你的家伙，它就要弄脏你的秘书小姐辛苦整理的资料了。”  
“你……闭嘴。”Peter羞耻地将那滴水的前端握在手心，深怕真的不小心沾在这些文件上，那他真的要挖一个洞把自己埋进去了。  
Tony一手绕过男孩的胸膛，伸进衬衫里头捏住了那敏感的乳头，而底下的手指增加到了第三根，蛮横地撑开内壁，每一下抽插都刻意地避开Peter最喜欢的地方，舒服麻痒，但远远不够满足，惹得对方不满地扭着腰，连喘息声都像在抗议地响亮在狭小的空间里，“哈啊……别搞这招，你刚才欺负我还不够吗？”  
“当然不够，”Tony强硬地掐住他，带点劲力与他接吻，“说你想要我。”  
男孩蹙着眉毛像在保留最后一丝尊严，但有些承受不住肉穴早被插得又湿又软，双腿软绵无力，只能两手搭在木门上不发一语。  
“你说，我就满足你，”男人企图用那张利嘴占尽便宜，“我会用你想要的东西一吋一吋填满你，充实你空虚软嫩的肉穴，让你爽得说不出话。”  
这些露骨情话此时就像是催情剂，搭上Tony那道低沉磁性的嗓音，Peter几乎被催眠了，本来强硬的态度削弱了下去。  
“我想要你，Please。”  
这句话还没说完，Tony早已迫不急待把手指退了出去，解开自己的裤头，将早已蓄势待发的阴茎抵在那泛滥的穴口处，缓缓地插了进去。  
“啊……”Peter发出了满足的叹息，下意识伏低了腰趴在木门上，顺势抬高臀部接纳Tony所有的一切。  
“老天，你真棒，”Tony舔了有些干燥的嘴唇，拍了一下他浑圆的臀部，“放松一些，太紧了。”  
“哈啊……”男孩放松着吐气，感到适应后连忙催促，“快点……快点……”  
Tony笑了一下，两手按住那白皙的腰窝，大力地抽插身底下犯了错的男孩，力道猛烈地就像要把人贯穿，逼出了Peter的尖叫和呻吟。  
“轻……轻点……”  
男孩陶醉地承受对方给予的一切，身体里那支凶狠的武器每一下都狠狠辗过最令他疯狂的前列腺，他的前端淌出大量的液体，爽得连嘴边都溢出了唾丝。他压抑不住大声呻吟，浪潮在狭窄隐蔽的空间之中上升了温度，让两个人都流了一身的汗，汗珠从额前滑落颊旁，但没人想打开门讨一口新鲜的空气，顾着在彼此身上寻求欢快，企图相融在沸腾的情欲里，任凭剧烈的海啸把理智捣得支离破碎，再把对方拽进更陶醉的巅峰之中。  
Perer被操得脑袋发晕，身体的感知全数停摆，只剩下身底下那处被侵占的甬道，一下一下涌现的快感将他淹没。  
Tony毫不留情地大力挺腰，把木门撞得嘎嘎作响，迭高的文件箱不断晃动，摇摇欲坠，但丝毫没减轻男人的兴致，他甚至在黑暗中强硬地扯住Peter凌乱的卷发，将他的腰背伏得更低，臀型弯出优美的弧线，而另一只大掌在肉瓣上捏出了红印，腰间摆动的力道猛烈地像是要把自己埋得更深，或是起了干脆镶在对方身体里的荒诞想法。  
Peter欢喊着，他的肉穴被磨得火烫，前端像是覆盖一层岩浆又胀又麻，他被囚禁在快感之外，他想解脱，并且说出了渴求：“我想射……Tony……我想射……”  
“你想射在这间储藏室里，射在底下整整齐齐的文件上吗？”  
“想……让我射……”Peter头晕目眩早已顾不了其他，瘫软地就像一池春水，臣服地点点头。男人不再使坏欺负对方，猛力地操着自己可爱的小爱人，接连几下终于听见了Peter啜泣的哭声，伴随着颤抖的腰线，和那一股股白浊溅洒在门上，以及地板的文件箱上面，Tony被痉挛的甬道夹得头皮发麻，不自禁低喊了一声，跟着将情欲释放在柔嫩的穴口之中。

 

圣瓦克莱  
室温25度6，我却激动到想要脱下沸点之上的皮肤血肉和骨骼。在他的凝视中，我无法自抑地再次燃烧起来。  
Peter喘息着搂紧Tony脖子，偷偷用唇碰触，然后飞快地移开，暗中制造了一个巧合的擦过。  
呼吸的空气满满充斥着男人的气息，沿着臀缝和大腿淌下他的种子，Peter知道自己浑身内外染满Tony的温度和好闻的味道。  
他的⋯⋯和他一样的⋯⋯  
只是想象，我就又硬了。

“满意我的服务吗？”男人用一贯的自信捞起男孩的脸亲了一下太阳穴，走出去把他放到沙发上，然后把门反锁再折回。  
“我只听实话，你知道的。”  
“我⋯⋯”Peter压不下身体因他的靠近而兴奋到颤抖，只能向沙发靠背躲避。  
喜悦从Tony脸上一点点退潮，但他迅速调整了自己的表情，恢复玩世不恭的样子。  
“那换种说法好了，我们来调查一下你的满意度。喜欢就搂紧我，特别喜欢深吻我，再来一次请直接转过去把你挺翘的小屁股撅起来。”  
Tony发誓本来只是想口花花一一看他的男孩羞红脸说不出话来的窘态，哪知被他用水润润的纯真目光看了一眼，用粉嫩的小舌舔了舔唇然后扁嘴，接着更是大出预料慢慢地把雪白泛着高潮粉红的后背对着自己，折起细白笔直的腿，挺起平时包裹在蜘蛛战衣里就让人垂涎三尺的小翘臀。  
看着自己刚刚失控射进去的液体从那仍然翕张的小嘴里断续地溢出，男人喉头起伏。  
那棕色的小脑袋颤巍巍地探头偷看，在视线对上的瞬间飞快地埋进沙发里。  
“Mr.Stark，广泛前臂ST段抬高型急性心肌梗死伴随左心衰是什么意思？”  
Tony听见理智之弦绷紧到断裂的声音。

*

“Mr.Stark！”  
Peter沮丧地揉揉连续工作两昼夜布满血丝的眼睛，放下手头的实验并存档，垮下肩膀，步行回自己的小公寓。  
15岁被那个男人发掘，8年来各种或明或暗的援助，崇拜进化成为迷恋，却只能惊恐地隐藏在内心深处，夜深人静才敢独自品尝。最近，可能是因为情人节将至，这过份的思念隐隐有脱缰之势，Peter只好用加倍的拼命工作来麻痹自己。  
刚下电梯，突如其来的晕眩让他手臂撑墙缓解了近一分钟才重新向自己的公寓门口走去。模糊地看到门边的男人，他苦笑着摇摇头掏钥匙开门，“Hi，Mr.Stark，你又出现啦！真希望你本人在。”

当然没有回应。

Peter熄灭最后一点期待，拖着莫名沉重的腿直接扑倒在沙发上。  
门轻轻被带上，男人把手中的牛肉滑蛋虾仁粥放到茶几上，摸摸Peter的额头，听他肚子咕噜噜叫着，勾起笑容轻唤他的男孩。  
以为是梦境的Peter极尽撒娇之能事，叫完喂饭叫抱洗澡，又嚷着吹头发，但男人全程微笑听凭差遣，直到送上床。  
Peter脸颊热烫。  
如果，只是如果！他要求，这个千依百顺的Tony是不是也愿意上他的床？  
太羞耻了！Peter用枕头捂住自己的脸。

“即使你是蜘蛛侠，也总还是要呼吸的，kid。”  
夹杂着笑意的声音充满了Stark式的调侃，Peter睁开眼睛，强忍着剧烈的心跳，准确环抱住男人的脖子。  
“我⋯⋯我想要你，Mr.Stark！”吞下口水，Peter紧张到僵硬。  
“你是承认一直在暗恋我？”Tony恶劣地抚摸着男孩白嫩光滑细致又敏感的后腰，满意于他腿间顶起的弧度。“我理解的对吗？Mr.Parker？”邪恶地舔了一下男孩的耳垂，看着迅速红透的躲闪的耳朵，男人笑出好听的声音。  
“我想知道从什么时候开始的？”  
“⋯⋯”Peter倔强地紧紧抿住咬红的薄唇，像拉长的一字，生怕自己说出让他离开的话。  
明明已经有自己的事业了，在他面前依然是那个追逐偶像的少年。  
“告诉我⋯⋯我想听你说，”性感的喘息在耳边荡漾开来，像惑人的咒语迷人心智，“你究竟多喜欢我。”  
“充满我全部的那么喜欢。”身体已经越来越热，Peter在男人身上磨蹭着，急切地想要得到他的抚慰。  
“从很久很久以前⋯⋯”想了又想，Peter鼓起勇气亲了一下男人的唇，“Mr.Stark，你有一点点⋯喜欢我吗？”  
“广泛前臂ST段抬高型急性心肌梗死伴随左心衰。”  
“？”这是什么高深的意思？听着不像好话。  
没等Peter提出质疑，Tony掀开他浴袍左侧下摆，吹了声口哨。“让我看看你是怎么渴望着我的，kid，”他说，“然后，你会得到你想要的。”

欲望在男人面前膨胀，渴望到流泪。闭上自己被情欲氤氲的眼，不知哪来的勇气，或者仅仅只是自暴自弃，急喘着握住高高翘起的小Peter。  
他今晚重新叫我kid了，像很久之前那样，我好高兴。  
他是不是正在注视着我？  
那强烈的视线是无形的手，而我恰似被把玩的对象，无力挣脱。

“唔嗯⋯⋯”Peter咬住唇却抑制不住呻吟，羞红的脸抵到男人肩窝，白皙的手指灵活地套弄着自己，被男人摩挲的后腰酥麻，他软软地倚向Tony有力的手臂。  
他真好闻！又甜又香，简直在诱惑我的嗅觉。  
蜘蛛感应放大了感官的功能，背德羞耻刺激让Peter无声地仰起漂亮的颈项，将顶着两点涨立樱粉色的胸送进男人视线。  
唇舌逗弄的陌生异样吓得Peter睁开带着细碎水滴的双眼，目睹男人啧啧有声地埋首胸前，敏感的身体轻易被挑起兴致让他发出一声过分甜腻的叹息，条件反射地推拒男人。  
细白的手腕被反剪到背后，胸前挺立的两点在男人舔吮拉扯下红艳娇挺，逼出男孩惊叫。  
男人的大手毫不客气地抽去亲手为Peter系上，此刻又解开的松垮的腰带，沿着他雪白细腻的肌肤起伏直到臀部，Peter放弃自慰，紧张地抓住他带着魔力的手。对上男人此时依然深邃迷人的双眼，Peter不觉痴痴凝望，直到男人吻上他的唇，侵入了他的口腔翻搅并掳获了他的意识，才放松手劲，让男人触碰到那紧闭的处子之地。  
Peter的纠住原本整齐的床单，微微发抖。  
“怎么不继续了？你不想要我了吗？”  
深吻完毕，男人轻弹了下小Peter，惹得他惊呼捂住自己。  
“我，在你面前⋯⋯弄不出来⋯⋯”泪水在红红的眼眶里打转，要掉不掉的委屈样子足以融化铁石。而Tony，沸点明显并没有那么高。  
“我想射在你手里，像你教我其他事情一样，请教会我高潮⋯⋯⋯Mr.Stark，please。”  
突如其来的撒娇像击垮大坝的最后砝码，黯沉终于占领了男人的双眼。

压倒他干死他一一

粗暴地握住Peter纤细的一对手腕，压制到背后，狂风骤雨般的吻落在仍似少年的柔韧身体。Peter吓得蹬腿挣扎却被男人的跪姿扣住双膝，眼见得吻痕向着小腹蔓延，他咬牙屏住呼吸望去。  
托起男孩一条白皙却肌肉线条流畅的大腿，Tony在内侧细白光滑如婴的肌肤上制造出一串吻痕，伴随着尖叫声，他含住了羞涩的小Peter，用灵活更胜双手的唇舌教导他年轻的小东西什么叫欲仙欲死。  
男孩的十指插入他的发，被炸开在脑海的欢愉折磨到流泪，从未经历欢爱的身体只会凭本能挺腰往男人嘴里送，完全没有发现自己后面的小嘴被一点点揉按放松警惕，在酥麻的愉悦中渐渐失去防守。直到前列腺位被屡屡触及，前所未有的快感密集爆发，Peter揪紧Tony的头发扭动着颤抖着哭喊着射到不松口的男人嘴里。  
高潮中的心醉神迷久久不能自拔，他沉溺其中不愿醒。  
前面后面的存在感突然失去，Peter半睁开迷蒙的双眼祈求地看着站在床边，此时正一脸淡然的Tony。

“Mr.Parker？你的秘书请我来，是要我参观你的身体吗？”他甚至邪恶地抛了两下门钥匙。  
就是这个眼神⋯⋯Peter抓住领口，刺痛像荆棘密密扎进心脏深处，犹如窒息般头脑一片空白。  
意淫的对象⋯⋯突然出现在事发现场⋯⋯怎么办？  
在线等一一挺急的⋯⋯

Tony Stark上床的对象仅限金发大胸长腿的漂亮妹子，绝对不包括其他任何人，更别提男人。  
可是看到他昂着下巴就要转身离去的绝情，Peter握紧拳头忍了又忍。  
他都送上门来了！而且这可能是我唯一的机会⋯⋯  
陷入绝望的的Peter只知道疯狂地想要他填满自己，神勇地扑倒男人，扯开他的休闲装，撕开运动裤，把脸贴上男人雄壮的凶器。  
“Please，Mr.Stark，fuck me like a whore，please！”

也许是因为倔强的男孩的泪水，也可能是他粉嫩的小舌主动缠上男人的巨物，那眼神中具现化宛若实质的爱恋，男人的气势全然外放，拉过他扔上床，“这都是你自找的。”  
身体被压成俯跪，细腰握在男人手里，双腿大开，幼嫩的入口第一次以不可阻挡之势被贯穿，Peter痛苦地咬住唇闷哼，在鲜血和疼痛中交付出自己。  
没有迟疑没有停顿，男人远超常规的巨物毫不怜惜地进犯，没有安慰没有蜜语甜言，甚至没有更多的身体接触。  
“你对多少人说过这句话？”  
狠狠地惩罚了那个不知廉耻的男孩，男人的郁气总算消散了部分，理智开始回归。鲜艳的血液一道道染红了大腿，雪白的翘臀上对称地左右分布着深深的指印，让男人一巴掌清脆地拍了上去。  
“没有⋯⋯”  
跪趴着被凌虐的男孩发丝散乱，弱弱地抽着气小声回答。  
“开着门自慰？嗯？”Tony的声音和动作背道而驰，捞起Peter因疼痛而萎靡的小鸟安抚，温柔而诱惑。  
“求男人上你？Mr.Parker，还有什么事是你不敢干的？”

用力拉过男孩一条胳膊，让他的受力点骤变，Tony听到他一声牛奶味情色的惊叫。  
被改造过的身体很快适应了男人的冲撞，在他大幅的进出中渐渐发烫。那部分也在男人手里由苏醒变精神。  
“Mr.Stark⋯⋯Mr.Stark⋯⋯Tony一一”

在男人调动Peter几乎不用找的敏感带，运用他花花公子高超的技巧，让他的男孩在泪光中，尖叫着高潮后，放松地笑着陷入黑沉。

第二天忍痛醒来，面对不可否认被自己亲手撕毁的衣裤，他逼迫Tony·巨无辜巨高冷·Stark上了自己，导致他精神创伤，对女人硬不起来，只能亲自负责千方百计帮助他重拾夕日雄风与自信。  
当然，什么尽心程度只有他自己知道。Peter低着头咧着嘴满怀伤痛地表示，在男人没有恢复正常状态前，这具身体完全属于他。无论他怎样惩罚，自己全部无条件接受。

“你刚才说什么了？”男人问道。  
“没，没有。”失望地喃呢含在齿间，Peter情绪瞬间低落。  
我真是个傻瓜，把梦幻当现实的大傻瓜。他怎么可能那么温柔？我只是个玩具替代品而已。  
“如果我没记错，”Tony的手游走在他光滑的背脊，“那个名词直译为『心动』。”  
Peter转过头来，难以置信地盯着Tony，像发现了外星文明。  
“你从哪知道的这个形容？”男人的长睫半掩寒星般的眸，“是Osborn家的小鬼跟你说的？”  
那个我梦里的Mr.Stark⋯⋯心动⋯⋯

“我说过没有没有！”Peter满心委屈扑倒他，双手撑在两边地上，失控地胡乱亲吻他的额头和脸颊，“没有任何人！我讨厌你不在乎我，我讨厌你看别人！虽然你被迫和我在一起，我拼命努力讨好你，你却一直不开心，其实⋯就是我不愿意让你恢复正常！”  
我都干了什么？我亵渎了自己的偶像⋯⋯还沾沾自喜⋯⋯  
只是一个星期没有上他的床，我就心痒难耐，那么以后一一我没有以后。

Peter流着泪从他身上下来，“你一定早就恢复了，我却自私地想留在你身边久一点，更久一点⋯甚至异想天开你会为我吃醋⋯请原谅我的痴心妄想，我不该奢望你会喜欢我。Mr.Stark，或许你该回归了。”

抓住想提裤子走人的Peter，那个算是自己看着成长起来的年轻人，Tony反思自己是不是真的过分了。  
“反正我们的合约已经毁了，就⋯⋯从此⋯⋯路人⋯⋯”  
终究还是舍不得他受一点委屈。  
何况自己的东西还滴答地从他诱人的身体往下漏。  
他美味的小家伙！

“纠正一下，路人Mr.Parker。你可从没问我想不想恢复『正常』。”男人抱起他坐进沙发，抚摸揉握他仍然挺立的分身，满足地听到他齿缝间溢出的轻哼。“你也从来没问我爱不爱你。”  
“爱⋯⋯我⋯⋯？” Peter愣得泪都不流了， “谁⋯⋯你吗？”  
“Peter Parker，你真讨人喜欢。”男人亲吻了他的额头，“这里，我喜欢。”  
眼睛，“这里，喜欢。”  
脸颊，“这里，喜欢。”  
鼻子，“这里，喜欢。”  
嘴唇，“这里，喜欢。”  
下巴， 脖子，锁骨，胸膛，腹肌⋯⋯  
“这里，这里，这里⋯喜欢，喜欢，喜欢⋯全部都喜欢。”  
“当然，这个更喜欢！”  
Peter因为猝不及防被钉到男人的凶器上而捂嘴惊呼一声，难以置信地看着他，“你⋯⋯那份合同⋯⋯⋯”  
“该死的，这时候你还记得合同？！我就那么小器？”表个白却连份合同都不如的男人愤愤地控制角度疾速狠狠顶弄他的男孩，满意地从他口中得到破碎的呻吟和哭泣的尾音。  
“不⋯⋯”  
他在吃醋⋯⋯为我⋯⋯  
“晚了，我生气了。”男人抓住Peter的脚踝举高，让他不得不攀住他肩膀，“你自己动吧。”  
不把我哄高兴了，这事没完！  
Peter从他表情读出以上信息。他总是莫名其妙惹他生气。  
用手臂支撑体重，掌控腰腹力量尽量不压痛男人抬起身体，利用惯性恰到好处地落下，重重顶入深处，让男人消火消气。也就十来次，Peter开始颤抖。

“Mr.Stark，Tony，Tony⋯⋯我错了，对不起⋯⋯”一个星期的思念，不眠不休地工作，刚被上过炙热又酸软的身子⋯⋯共同作用得男孩欲仙欲死。  
“对不起是没用的。”  
“我⋯⋯我⋯⋯”全然无力的肉体哪堪巨物的厮磨，娇啼的声音和柔弱的表现让男人呼吸粗重。  
“小蜘蛛，你的体力下降了？”  
“还不是因为你太能干！”流转的眼波销魂蚀骨，盈盈秋水为神，酥了Tony的骨头。“求你⋯⋯快射给我⋯⋯”

炙热的气息在彼此唇上游移，挺翘的臀部战栗地含着威武的凶器浅浅划着圈，Peter放松抱紧Tony脖子的胳膊，任自己的上半身向后倒下去。男人终于放开他织细的脚踝，搂住他的背。  
“越来越放肆了，嗯？”  
看着小爱人被情欲渲染到红通通的敏感皮肤，Tony觉得蜘蛛感应真是妙不可言。他火热的内壁不住地吸吮自己，此刻深入浅出地运动带来无限的快感。他想干坏他。  
“都是你⋯⋯宠出来的⋯⋯”意识渐渐模糊，Peter想溺死在男人给的快感中。

只有一件事没错。  
上过他捧在手心里的男孩以后，Tony已经无法再和任何人欢爱了。

 

阿妮妮妮

通常而言，一部分人会烦恼告白之后如何发展到做爱，也有一部分人会烦恼做爱之后如何回过头去启齿告白。

Peter Parker一直自信而坚定地认为他的烦恼属于后者。

而最终，这个烦恼也得以堪称完美而浪漫地解决。毕竟Tony Stark用一种几乎要把他压进沙发垫缝隙里的力道操干着他，把潮湿的吻印满他的眼睛、脸颊、鼻子、嘴唇，耳鬓厮磨间说出的一声声“喜欢”里漫溢的情热几乎要点燃他的四肢百骸。

在那之后总算召开的记者会上，Parker总裁对着那堆晃花人眼的闪光灯，努力在Stark总裁压低声音的提醒中避免笑成“一滩事后气息满满的春水”。

“诸位，我们在之前的合作过程中确实出现了一点小小的不愉快。”Tony脸不红心不跳地冲满房间的人说道，“而在方才的【深入】讨论中，这个问题已经得以妥善地解决。那份合约仍然有效，我很期待和Parker总裁在绿能源的开发上更进一步，实现新一维度的——【共赢】。”  
那些被刻意加重而显得意味深长的词语几乎让Peter抛开所有的装腔作势藏到桌底。他酸胀的腰部和仍旧充塞着强烈异物感的后穴在那一刻变得更加令他难以忽视。  
经此一役，两人的关系总算由彼此试探的肉体交合晋升为了名正言顺的情侣关系。Peter觉得这才是那种符合他这个年纪的人的情感关系，毕竟没有一个年轻人会拒绝准时准点停在公司门口接他下班的超跑，以各种理由（甚至干脆连理由都懒得找）为借口送出的昂贵礼物，和许许多多裹满了柔情蜜意的爱语、亲吻和拥抱。  
是的，一切都很好。  
整整齐齐地穿着绸制睡衣，被沉睡的Tony揽在怀里的Peter第15次这么想道。  
一切都很好，并没有什么类似“一直以为只是炮友的人跟我告白了结果现在变成了情侣模式他突然不碰我了怎么办啊急在线等”这样的问题。  
Peter轻轻地转过身，将脑袋挨在男人沉睡的呼吸中一起一伏的胸膛上。以往的这个姿势，他总是能在小雏菊混合着古龙水的气息中稳稳地睡着，而今天，这种本应是安眠作用的味道似乎变成了某种催情的药剂。  
完蛋，要糟。  
Peter轻轻抬头瞅了一眼Tony。男人漂亮的眼睛紧阖着，呼吸均匀而绵长，没有任何一丝即将醒来的痕迹。  
他稍稍定了定神，缓慢地撑起身体。这个动作让内裤的紧绷感骤然明显了起来，他颤抖着手摸过自己已然半硬的下体，嘴里溢出一声细小的呻吟。  
Peter最终还是放弃了挣扎。  
他把左腿分开，逐渐调整成一个跨坐在男人身上的姿势，又无所顾忌地放开了手部的支撑，将全部的重量压到了Tony的身上。Tony甚至连睫毛都未曾抖动一下，仿佛自始至终都没有感受到任何动静。

这出乎意料地让Peter大胆了起来。

“你感觉不到吗，Mr.Stark？”Peter一边用气声说着，一边支起膝盖半褪下他的睡裤。昏暗的房间和毫无知觉的伴侣似乎最大限度地激发了他的某种创作欲，以至于当他悄悄从枕头边把手机摸了过来并打开录像功能时，他脸上的表情几乎是震惊而难以置信的。

果然食髓知味，憋久了就要出事。

他拿镜头晃过Tony的脸，过于暗沉的光线让屏幕只能捕捉到一些阴影构成的轮廓，却让整个效果更加迷离而暧昧。  
“Mr.Stark，有没有人说过你的锁骨很好看？”他扒拉开Tony睡衣领口的扣子，又将镜头一路摇下：“还有胸肌、腹肌、躯干和腰线。”  
每提到一个部位，Peter都会拂开遮蔽在上面的衣衫，在Tony新裸露于空气的肌肤上留下一串湿濡的吻。  
“还有……这里。”  
他抽开男人睡裤的松紧带，手指钩住他内裤的边缘往下软软地扯了扯。他将吻印在那已然鼓胀的部位之上，嘴唇接触到的硬度和热意让他的整副心神都为之期待地一颤。  
后来，也许是Tony恰好换了个Peter能轻松脱下他睡裤和内裤的姿势，总之在Peter反应过来之后，他的口腔已经毫无廉耻地包覆住了Tony的性器。他前前后后地贪婪吞吐着，舌尖上的每颗味蕾都似乎被那巨物上舒张而开的筋络所狠力挤压。

Mr.Stark的味道。 

黑暗给Peter叠加了一层严密的保护。他雾茫茫的意识里缭绕着这么些简单的词句，大脑逐渐变得昏昏沉沉，在伴侣熟悉而浓郁的男性气息里感到一种无上的满足。津液顺着他嘴角流下，在他含混的呜咽声中滴落到他心不在焉地举着的手机屏幕上。一时间，室内只剩下唇舌吸吮间发出的“啧啧”水声。  
“你这摄录方式不太专业啊，小朋友。”  
紧随着这句冷不丁响起的话语之后，是房间里骤然大亮的灯光。  
………！！  
Peter被刺激得闭紧了眼睛。他着急忙慌地想退出来，却感到有手掌扣住了他的后脑勺，迫使那根粗长的物什往他喉咙更深处直送而入。  
该死的这家伙根本一直就醒着！  
这为时已晚的认知只在Peter的脑海里停留了一秒，便很快就被喉咙里饱胀的侵占感压去了九霄云外。他感受到柔嫩的口腔粘膜被近乎粗鲁地反复摩擦，在显而易见的难受中又升腾起一种让他眼球后翻的诡异快感。  
“嗯……唔…！”Peter耳边充斥着自己已然不成调的啜泣。他慢慢揭开眼睑，从他仰头的角度能看见Tony浸润在灯下阴影中的脸，和正对着他们所进行的这场激烈口交的手机镜头。  
“好孩子，就是这样…”Tony沉着嗓音说着，声音里厚重的情欲几乎浓得要滴水，“你做得很好，很好，”  
Peter一手攀附着Tony的大腿，一手摸向自己涨得发疼的性器。他的拇指褶去前端不断溢出的透明液体，手掌握住那根相比Tony显得近乎可爱的肉棒，开始上下套弄起来。  
不行了，明明还只是口交和自慰而已。  
Peter模模糊糊地想着，感官中的大部分似乎却集中在身体的上下两处，汇聚在他被激烈侵占的口腔，和手中濒临射精而愈发激越地挺立而起的阴茎上。  
“——我真为你骄傲，宝贝。”Tony的称赞让Peter几乎为之欣悦地抽搐起来。男人立刻注意到了他过于明显的反应，声音里带上了一种温柔的调笑。  
“你喜欢被我夸奖。对吧，宝宝？”  
Peter对着这句话发出了一种柔顺而肯定的声音。毕竟为了承接男人下狠力而不曾间断的抽插，他几乎不能挪动自己的脖颈，更别说点头了。  
要去了，去了——  
而这时，Tony忽然将性器从Peter口腔中拔出，动作干脆利落地将青年调转了个方向，摆成跪趴的姿势。Peter的脑袋猝不及防地被他按进了柔软的床铺里，臀部则高高地翘起，接受了一记不太疼痛却分外响亮的拍击。  
“不，Mr.Stark，我想射——”  
这句话还没来得及说完，他的手掌便被强迫着从自己的性器上移开，接着便被塞进了一个凉凉的东西。他意识到那是他自己的手机，此刻摄像头被Tony调成了前置。Peter在屏幕里看到了自己情潮翻涌的脸，和被摩擦得有些发肿，带着红艳的色泽和水光的双唇。  
“现在，对着你的摄像头，把你想要的东西说出来。”Tony一边恶意地提醒着，一边探身到床头柜里取出润滑。他用那些透明而散发着调制香料气味的膏状物将自己的手掌和性器抹了个透，却只是伸出一根食指，在青年不断张合的穴口处反复拨弄着那些细小的褶皱。  
Peter觉得自己快疯了。  
他注视着屏幕上自己牙关紧咬，眼角水汽氤氲的脸，拼命从几近停摆的神志中挤出渴求的话语：“不要这样，Mr.Stark⋯⋯”  
“Tony，求你、求你插进来——”  
“哦，手指吗？”  
Tony毫无所谓地应着，将食指挤进了Peter的后穴。紧致的软肉争先恐后地拥簇而上，而Tony熟练地将手指逐渐扩充到了三根，在那逼仄而潮热的空间里将指节曲起，勾弄到他早已熟稔的那一点上。  
“哈嗯——不，不是手指⋯⋯”Peter小幅度地摇着头，屁股却追随着Tony指尖的动作往后毫无廉耻地翘起。他能感受到快感在Tony故意放轻的戳弄里郁积，却始终隔着一层壁垒，找不到宣泄的出口。  
“不是手指，那是什么？”Tony持续搔刮着Peter的前列腺，语气里的耐心和他的动作如出一辙，“告诉我，是什么？”  
没等Peter回答，Tony突然将第四根手指挤入Peter的后穴，紧接着朝那脆弱而敏感的一点猛力揉按下去。骤然而至的快感像鞭子般抽得Peter一个激灵，令青年剧烈地抖动起来。而Tony捂住了他的嘴，将他即将脱口的尖叫悉数憋回了喉咙里，同时指尖在那一点上毫不留情地加速捻弄。无从将快感宣泄于口的Peter感觉自己像个阀门，除了在猝不及防的高潮里一股又一股地射出精液之外，已经不识得任何事情。  
Tony捡起他早已无暇顾及而丢落到床上的手机，再一次举到了Peter身前：“来看看，只是用手指就让你高潮了喔。”  
他捻起Peter一塌糊涂的小腹上的白浊，将之送入了青年口里。他将手机对准了Peter白皙而毫无瑕疵的躯干，随着他腰身曲线滑落而下的粘稠浊液在镜头的聚焦下闪着光。Peter在高潮余韵带来的空茫里无意识地望着屏幕，舌头却听话地缠绕住Tony的手指，任其在自己嘴里色情地抠弄。  
“好了，让我们回到刚刚的话题。你说不要手指，那是要什么？”

Peter觉得自己像一片缓缓飘落的羽毛，本来即将触地，却被这句话扬起的劲风再度掀向天空。餍足的感觉被一扫而空，取而代之的是从后穴啃噬而上的空虚和隐隐瘙痒。贤者时间短暂得令他心惊，愈发混沌的意识里，羞耻感正在逐层涌上头来。  
“请别这样Mr. Stark，我、我——”  
“你什么？”Tony明知故问，右手抚摸着青年柔软光滑的臀瓣，感受着那年轻而富有弹性的肌肉在他的大掌下微微颤抖。他又扳过Peter的下巴，令他的脸重新朝向镜头：“你这么漂亮，需要多几个正脸的镜头。”  
⋯⋯正脸的镜头尼玛，你这个拿放置play给我设陷阱的混账。  
Peter简直要哭出来，情急之下口不择言：“我、我饿…”  
Tony噗嗤笑出声。  
Peter从屏幕里看见他笑得开怀的脸，突然回过神意识到自己为了规避过于直接的用词而讲了什么，整个人烧得想渗入床单的纤维里。  
“哪里饿？想吃什么？”  
Peter感觉到有根灼热的硬物抵在了自己的穴口处，正在打着圈缓缓滑蹭。他的阴茎再次肿胀得发疼，随着他羞赧地伏下身的动作抵在了床铺上，惹得他不自觉去加重那能带来些许疏解的摩擦。

啊啊啊啊啊算了算了，丢人就丢人吧。  
“小……小穴饿……”  
Peter终于放任自己所剩无几的神智和廉耻无力地溃散。  
“想……吃你的鸡巴……”  
他似乎听见了一声伴随着长长吐息的“Finally”，紧接着一切事态已不在他的意识能掌控的范围内。他劲瘦的腰肢被一双手狠狠握住，同时有灼热的巨物挤入他不断收缩的穴口，顶开早已水光淋漓的柔嫩内壁，将他一瞬间贯穿到底。

被男人数次的明知故问折腾得已处于临界边缘的空虚感被骤然填满，令Peter满足地哼叫出声。他几乎是扭动着腰肢热情地凑上前去，而嵌合在他体内的性器立刻以一种周到过头的逢迎速度抽送起来。Peter感到他内壁的褶皱被最大限度地撑开，整个内腔都似乎被顶成了Tony性器的轮廓。这个想法带来了一种被标记的归属感，而Peter彻头彻尾地享受这种成为Tony所有物的感觉。这也许是他的kink，他模模糊糊地想着，又随着Tony抽送的节奏发出破了音的短促尖叫。  
“你觉不觉得我们这样太单调了，对于一个视频而言不太友好？”Tony突然倾身下来，贴着青年的耳畔喘息道，“说点什么，宝宝？”  
他帮着Peter举起他摇摇欲坠的手臂，引导着他将镜头拉远了些，以至于Peter能清晰地看到他高高翘起的屁股，和Tony在他穴口处进进出出的性器紫红色的根部。  
“Mr、嗯、不对、、Tony，我不知道该……啊！说什么……呜……”  
肉体激烈的拍击声里，Peter小心翼翼的啜泣显得分外可怜兮兮。而Tony早已了解这家伙上床装可怜下床就咬人的脾性，坚定地忽视了他亮晶晶的小眼神。  
“不知道说什么，我可以教你，”Tony一边说着，一边用一记猛力的抽送把青年钉在了床铺上，“比如……你是谁，在做什么，感觉怎样……对我的服务是否满意……之类？”  
为什么这个人可以破廉耻到这种地步！！  
Peter无声呐喊着，别过脸不想去面对镜头里自己羞愤欲死的脸。

Tony抽插的动作似乎蛮横又毫无章法，却一次次精准地碾压过他的敏感点。那小撮脆弱的神经群刚刚才被男人的手指给放肆欺辱过，那点微不足道的承受力很快便被他体内硕大性器反复的刺激给逼到了决堤的边缘。  
“我……我是Peter Parker……”被Tony强迫举着手机的Peter对着屏幕哭叫道，  
“我在……呜嗯嗯，让Tony Stark，操我的屁股……啊！”他舔舐了一下被横流的津液濡湿的嘴角，看着屏幕里的青年，也就是他自己，被Tony Stark健硕而线条优美的身躯压榨着，颀长而光洁的白皙肢体像个布娃娃般柔软而无力，贴合着男人的节奏不住地颤抖。接下来说出的词句他自己都不敢听，就好像分离出了第二个只会用快感说话的淫秽灵魂。  
“我、喜欢……嗯，喜欢被Mr. Stark贯穿……从后面、唔嗯、或者腿架在肩膀上——啊啊啊……或者您怎样都可以——”  
“我还、读高中那会儿、就嗯——想过，嗯唔……Mr.Stark，Sir，”  
他说的话不知不觉又变回了Tony睽违已久的敬语，而这样的敬语在当下的场合里似乎极其突兀，又极其适合。  
“总有一天，要成为您的……哈啊，日常生活里的、嗯、公主……呃嗯……和——”  
“——床上的雏妓……”

话音刚落，Peter忽然感觉他被身后男人猛拉起身，在暴风雨中猛烈的吻中，他无法自抑地第二次高潮了。脑海再次被快感消耗得一片空白之际，他最后撇了一眼手机屏幕，看见他的卷发被汗水濡湿，凌乱纠缠地贴附在额上，又看见他们两人的表情都闪烁着一种几乎一模一样的、尽兴而为的疯狂。  
有了第一、第二次，就会有第三次。  
“不、不Tony，等…⋯等，”Peter仰躺着，手臂艰难地支撑着快要塌陷的上半身，“求你了……别拍我了……”  
“你记不记得我们刚认识那会儿，你就差把手机激动地怼我鼻子上了，小朋友？”  
Tony将Peter的大腿分开，一边一根架在自己的肩膀上。他举着手机，不知疲倦地进攻着青年已然酸软的后穴，“现在我想拍一拍你，不过分吧？”  
“呜……根本就不是一回事……”Peter拼命想躲开镜头，却无力地发现自己的身体又在激烈的快感中渐渐臣服。

……  
“公主？”  
Peter只管趴在大床上尽可能地放松自己酸胀的腰肢，坚决地忽视床尾处传来的呼唤。“你再说多一遍这个词，或者是另外的那个，我就把你从窗户扔下去，Stark！”  
看，他就说，可不下床就咬人吗。  
“好，好，我不说——”Tony Stark的声音里充满了装出来的惊恐，而这让Peter持续高热的脸更往上涨了几度，“那能劳驾让我抱你去浴室清洗吗？这样久了会生病发烧的。”  
“我自己去！”  
青年撑起一副行动自如的样子，还算顺利地从床上挪了下来，却在企图站起的一瞬间软倒在了地上。  
“………”  
Peter有种就地枪决自己的冲动。  
最终当然是Tony笑嘻嘻地凑了过来，抱着他那位一路骂骂咧咧，拼命拿拳头砸着他后背的公主，哼着小曲走进了浴室。

 

蓝叶叶叶叶叶

翌日，在标有Stark的别墅里，以庆祝签约为嚎头的疯狂派对正在举行着。派对上动感激昂的音乐、暧昧不清的光线与疯狂的人群，Tony向来爱极了这一切，可这一次他却无心再去享受这些。  
“Boss，检测到Mr.Parker体温过高，根据数据显示原因是他在派对上喝的最后一杯柠檬朗姆酒中混如了某些不明物质，其成分正在分析中……”  
他尽职尽责的AI向他报道。

“Peter现在在哪儿？”被混在派对酒中的不明物质，男孩温度过高的身体，想都不用想就知道那会是什么东西，他烦躁的拉下领带，蹿身从正在举行派对的客厅里溜了出去。  
“在您的卧室，Boss。”  
“哦？”得到满意答案的男人微微勾起了嘴角，不由加快了前进的脚步。

当Tony找到Peter的时候，Peter已经被体内的药物折腾的不像样子了。  
男孩儿将身体瘫软在离床不远处的办公椅上，左手捏着他平时工作用的长直尺，用力的程度甚至让关节都有些发白，有一下没一下的磨蹭着自己胯下早已高高挺立的性器撑起的鼓包。  
右手则难耐的拉扯着自己的领口，微弱的喘息声从齿缝间流出，平坦的胸口因男孩不太规则的呼吸剧烈起伏着。脸颊上堆积的满是不健康的潮红，眼神尚未聚焦却早已充斥了源自欲望的水雾。Peter全身上下的细胞都在向Tony转述着一个事实——他的男孩现在需要他，非常非常需要他。  
催情的药物迷上大脑，办公椅上的男孩像是把手上那根尺寸严重不符的东西当成了自己的，微弱的一声声叫唤着恋人的名字，可怜巴巴的样子倒是像极了正在发情的小狗。  
“T……Tony……”Peter一声声微弱的叫唤着。  
欣赏着这一幕的男人不由的倒吸了一口气，口干舌燥的舔了舔唇，微微眯起了眼睛。该死，究竟是哪个家伙把春药倒进Peter的酒里的，他不过才离开了一小会儿而已啊……

于是，Tony有些无奈的凑上前去将Peter用来缓解欲望的尺子抽开，将手臂环过Peter试图将这个不像话的总裁抱起来放到床上。而Peter直到这时才发现了那个已经欣赏了他这幅模样许久的Tony，颤巍巍伸出手攀住男人厚实的肩膀上，利用着残留的蜘蛛能力稍微一用力便将整个人挂在了Tony身上。  
被忽然环住的男人显然是没想到蜘蛛侠在被下药之后还能有这样的力气，在可以说是毫无防备的情况下咣当一声跌坐在床上，弹簧床在受到压后向男人传去一股反震力，将男孩整个推进了Tony怀里。

被抱住的男孩探着小鼻子感受着四周将他万千包围的熟悉气息，满意的轻哼了一声，用已经被体内分泌出的液体浸湿的小屁股贴上了Tony还未完全肿胀起来的下体。少年还带着奶气的声音在Tony悠悠响起，竟是像被糖浆糊过一般甜腻，  
“……Tony……我……我好难受。”

Peter的眼睛里满是快要溢出的情欲，恳求的话语卡在喉尖，却因药物的作祟连一句完整的话都说不出来，那还有一点儿平时坐在办公室里理性的模样。  
他此刻的体温高的烫人，本来一丝不苟的白衬衫已经被汗水完全浸湿，精致的锁骨在被拉扯开来的领口处若隐若现，白皙的皮肤上还留着几块他们之前缠绵时所残留下来的痕迹没有完全散去，几搓卷发被额头上的汗水粘贴在脸上。刚说完话的唇瓣还没来得及合上，粉嫩的舌头便不受控制一般探出半截仿佛是在邀请着将他搂在怀里的那个男人。  
“我当然知道你难受啊小混蛋……”

Tony看着男孩难耐的模样大口喘息了两下试图先暂时平复下体内被唤起的欲望，用力掐了一下Peter的屁股，三两下便除去了男孩已经有些不成样子的衬衫。在Peter的挑拨下，他的性器已经开始充血勃起，炙热而又兴奋，只可惜现在还远远没到轮到它表现的时候……

Tony稍微附下身子贴上Peter的耳朵，张开嘴将它整个含入口中，舔舐着男孩冰凉的耳垂，舌尖一遍遍划过Peter细嫩的皮肤。而手则试探性的探入了男孩口中，指尖搅和着Peter口中粘稠的津液，伴随着男孩刻意挽留一般吸吮的声音，Tony感受着口腔穿来的温热不由加大了搅和的力度，紧接着又探了一根指头进去。灵活的双指勾勒着Peter舌头的形状，微微用力挤压着男孩的舌根，或是恶趣味一般模拟性交的样子在男孩嘴里来回抽插着。  
而另一只手则隔着衬衫肆意在男孩的乳尖上打转，布料粗糙的质感在Tony刻意操控下一遍遍摩擦过男孩本就敏感的一点，引起了男孩身体一阵难以自抑的颤抖。  
三处敏感点被同时攻克，从来没有被这样侍弄过的男孩心里莫名升腾起一股奇异的满足感，伴随着口中两声急促的呼吸。酥麻感又一次涌了上来划过男孩裸露着的脊背，Peter不由蜷缩起脚趾双腿不由的夹紧了Tony的腰身。

像是终于玩够了，Tony从Peter口中抽出了手指，带出的好几条银丝上还附带着几滴晶莹的液珠。他拍了拍Peter的屁股示意他起身，稍微一用力就将Peter的西装裤连着内裤整个拉了下来，露出男孩早已湿润的后穴与硬挺的分身。

Peter闭上眼感受着下体被药剂催发出来的爱液不可自抑的涌出，有些难为情地吻上了Tony的唇，试图用这个方式将Tony的关注点从自己的表现得过于淫荡的小穴上移开也逼迫自己转移注意力，将身体过于诚实的反应通通怪罪在了他喝进的那瓶不正常的酒里。

男人对Peter主动献上的双唇明显是很满意，便如男孩所愿的将注意力暂时放在了亲吻上。舌尖划过男孩口腔中的每一个敏感带，碾磨着吸吮着Peter柔软的唇肉，用尽一切恶劣的技巧挑逗着身上的男孩，直到将男孩本来就薄的嘴唇亲吻到泛出鲜血般的红。渐渐的，Peter开始沦陷在了男人娴熟的技巧上，并开始模仿着生疏的回应，亲吻是传递爱意的绝佳途径，男孩敏感的身体更是从中得到了无与伦比的快感。以至于身前的性器都难以克制的从马眼处溢出点点浑浊的粘液蹭上了Tony的衬衫。

唇齿间的较量就这样持续了几个回合，直到Tony实在是再难以按捺从下方升腾起的疯狂叫嚣着的欲望，才开始将手探入了男孩两腿间的地带开始准备插入前的扩张。臀缝间充斥的爱液使Tony不再需要润滑油的帮助便轻松的将两根手指探入了男孩敏感的后穴，用力碾压着边缘的褶皱试图在最短时间内使男孩肉穴扩展到可以承受下自己分身的地步。  
Peter感受着下方的小嘴被Tony用并不温柔手法挤压入侵着，却远远还不足以缓解那一阵高过一阵的欲望，于是干脆在扩张还没完成的时候就捏住了Tony正在动作的那只手的手腕，将手指从后穴抽了出来。  
凑上前去一下一下的亲吻着男人的脸，手则干脆探下去解开了Tony的皮带，将其抽出来随手丢到了一边，拉下裤子任男人灼热的性器从早已包裹不下Tony巨物的内裤中弹出拍打到自己被汗水打湿的手心里，若有若无的抚摸男人分身上鼓动的筋脉着暗示着自己真正的需求。

“不……不要手……我可以的Tony……我……想要………”  
Peter垂下眼帘，失神的望着那曾让他无数次醉生梦死的东西，而这一次的欲望甚至更胜过之前的任何一次。这使他满脑子都只想着插入，被属于Tony的肉棒狠狠的贯穿。  
这该死的春药……Peter想，他觉得他简直快要被折磨疯了。

Tony挑了挑眉有些惊讶的看着身前过于主动的男孩，喉结不由得上下滚动了一翻，虽说他心里也巴不得跳过这考验人意志力的前戏，可他终究还是不忍心看见他百般疼爱的男孩收到一丝伤害。  
于是在又一次确认了现在插入并不会让身上的男孩受伤之后，Tony才托着Petet的屁股将他不断缩张流出爱液的穴口对准自己的性器，坏心眼的在门口反复摩擦却始终不肯进入半分，压低声音调笑道：“想要什么？说出来……宝贝”

感受着紧贴着自己的灼热始终不肯落下来给他一个痛快，Peter急的声音的渡上了一层哭呛。  
“是你……Tony……请……请你插入我……Please……”他将头埋到男人的颈涡里轻声祈求道。  
“Good boy.”Tony低声回答，撤去了原本禁锢在男孩臀部的力道。  
Peter压低身子草草对上了自己等待许久的穴口，一挺便腰将那炽热整根送了进去——直到这时候Tony才开始有些感谢那催情用的药物，因为它将男孩的身体彻底舒缓了开来，不然天知道Peter现在会疼成什么样子。  
Tony感叹着，又挺身将性器送到了更深的地方。无论他们做过多少次，男孩紧致而又柔软的肉穴总能带给他绝佳新体验。  
Peter感受着后穴终于被填满，双手不由的抱紧了Tony的肩膀，脚趾蜷曲着发出了清脆的咔咔声，不自觉扭动着腰肢适应着突然插入的异物。肠壁欢喜的迎上了这来自外界的硬器，湿哒哒的将它包裹的严严实实，不断收缩的穴口肆无忌惮邀请着男人接下来的动作。在药物的影响下Peter的身体变得更加敏感同样也也更加放荡。

Tony并不急着接下来的动作，他用力捏了一下Peter腰椎骨间的凹陷处，男孩便立即软了身子跌坐在Tony的性器上，上身叠加的属于蜘蛛侠的体重也将Tony的肉棒顶入到了一个前所未有的深度。在男人可以的掌控之下狠狠的碾过了Peter，引得男孩一阵惊叫，隔着衬衫在Tony的背上用力的留下了两道抓痕。  
却不想Tony在那之后便停了动作。  
“还想要吗？那就自己动。”Tony不以为然的继续的双手用力在男孩挺翘的臀上反复揉捏着——他真是爱惨了好邻居的两块挺翘的臀肉，又将男孩从他的巨物上稍微抬起了一点等待着男孩接下来的动作。  
Peter闻言不满的小声嘀咕了两句，却还是的收回双臂改为搂紧了男人的脖子。抬起腰躲开了Tony不安分的手，慢慢的将被属于他的液体完全沾湿的分身从肉穴中上褪出了一点，紧接着又狠狠坐了下去。  
如此这般几个来回之后，Peter成功找到了方便自己动作的姿势。  
低下头继续与男人交换着唾液的同时腰肢也不断上下摆动着，自由落体般的动作难以控制准确的方向再加上男人有意无意的骚挠，Tony的挺立的分身总是会在不经意的时候突然按压过令Peter疯狂的一点，若有若无的极致快感让男孩变得更加兴奋，同时也加快了摆动的频率。  
环抱着Tony的姿势让两人的身体离的很近，虽然Peter的衣服已经被全部褪去，但Tony除了被扒下来一半的西裤其他都依旧完整。过于亲密的姿势让男孩挺立的性器被两人的身体卡在中间不断的被挤压摩擦，感受着来自Peter的肌肤与Tony衬衫的双重触感下的冲击，这让Peter有了一种在正在使用他性器的错觉，心中不由升腾起一丝反攻的快感。  
前后同时发生着的极致享受让Peter再也含不住Tony探入的舌头，配合着抖动的频率，断断续续忽高忽低的呻吟溢出，津液也从嘴里滴落出来，伴随着身体的抖动滴落在了男孩并不算小的胸上。  
享受着Peter服务男人的放开了男孩可怜的双唇，任男孩的淫叫一声高过一声，从而将目标转移到了他细长的颈脖，精致的锁骨处，在那细嫩白皙的锁骨处打上了一个又一个属于他Tony Stark的印记。

巨大的快感无疑让Peter头皮发麻，可原本有节奏的律动着的腰肢却逐渐缓慢了下来。即将到来的高潮让他的身体酥软了下来，在这种时候还继续保持刚刚的动作真的有些困难。性爱时才的脆弱情绪一下一下轰击着着Peter的大脑，纵是蜘蛛侠也还是忍受不住啜泣了起来。  
“帮…⋯帮我……Tony，求你了……”于是他想都不想就选择了向操干着他的男人求情。  
感受到了怀里男孩的难受，Tony的转过身将男孩放到在了床上，还贴心的随手抓过一个枕头塞到了男孩腰与床板间的空隙处。一只手揽住了男孩的腰身将他的双腿猛地向上翻折了一番，掰过男孩的脑袋逼迫他去看那已经被摩擦到泛红的交合处，已经从春药的药效中缓解过来的Peter挣扎着想要别开头，却在男人丝毫不肯退让的力道中不得不屈服。  
看Peter终于停止了骚动转而变为了配合着他的扭动，Tony低下头含住了男孩一边的乳头用舌头在那敏感的一点上打转，用力的程度仿佛像是期待着能从里面吸出点什么来，而另一边则被用手用力搓捏着，或干脆用指甲盖去抠抓。

终于更换到了方便自己用力的姿势，Tony试探了两下便准确无误的对上了男孩的前列腺用力的抽送着，他太熟悉男孩的身体了，他清楚怎么样才能让这个平时看似禁欲的家伙为他而疯狂。  
感受着来源自被顶撞的前列腺传来疯狂般的快感，Peter难以自制的尖叫出声，本搭在Tony肩膀上的胳膊也滑落了下来，颤抖这伸向前段想要去抚慰他那已经被磨红的性器，却被Tony无情的遏制住了手腕。继而加大了抽插的力度近乎疯狂的撞击着男孩的那一点。  
快感逐渐攀升，Peter开始难以克制的嗯嗯啊啊叫唤着。绯红的舌尖不自觉的向上探出，随即在一阵急促的快感后，男孩颤抖着迎来了今天的第一次高潮，精液成股射出，还有些因为这个半折叠式的姿势溅到了脸上，身体却逐渐瘫软下去。  
看男孩终于得到释放后，Tony埋下头在他柔软的内壁中奋力抽插了好一会儿，直到喉间穿出两声沙哑的低吼，最终才释放在了男孩的甬道间。又缓慢抽送了几个来回，直到精液填满了Peter的整个后穴才罢休。

“感觉怎么样？”  
在高潮的余晕之后，Tony低下头询问着看起来还有些虚弱的男孩。他们下身交合的地方还没来得及分开，两人都选择无视了对方已经完全汗湿的身体仅仅依偎着。  
Peter看着Tony担忧的模样不忍的凑上去吻了吻他的鼻梁，又一次搂上了Tony的脖子，将鼻子凑到男人的颈涡处贪婪的吸嗜着他身上传来的若有若无的小雏菊的香气，声音悠悠响起：“可能还得要两次药效才能完全消退……”  
几乎是马上的，Peter感受到还埋在他体内的那根又一次硬挺了起来。  
“我……我开玩笑的！”感受着内壁的褶皱再一次被撑开，Peter有些慌了神，声音不由的提高了几分。刚刚高潮完的余晕还在他的体内回响尚未散去，你现在却告诉他还要再来一次？开什么玩笑！  
“可我当真了。”Tony环紧了男孩因紧张绷紧的身体，微微抽动了一下身体玩笑的恐吓着。  
“喂喂！！！你……你倒是先歇会儿啊！”  
男人轻轻吻了一下Peter的额头以示安慰，下身却不似表面的温情开始猛烈的抽插起来。

夜晚才刚刚开始不是吗？

*  
千本樱

 

翌日清晨，双方一夜纵欲，躺在床上抱在一起睡得很晚，Peter被秘书小姐的连环电话吵醒，爬起酸痛的下半身去捞床头柜上的手机。他看着身旁躺着的Tony似乎没有睡醒的迹象，径自压低音量滚到了床铺边，轻声细语地交代公事。  
“所以，你今天就不来上班了？”秘书小姐对于自家总裁先生自从认识了Tony后就时常旷工的情况见怪不怪。  
“呃，我晚上会去一趟的，”Peter有些愧疚，“你记得今天得把董事会的资料都准备好。”  
“嘿，今天是情人节呢！我得陪男朋友吃个饭，”Liz没好气地说，“你就不能明天再当回工作狂吗？”  
“是吗？”原来今天是情人节？Peter不由自主朝着床铺边的Tony看了一眼，“好吧，那你明天再处理吧，今天早点下班。”  
挂上电话后的Peter蜷着身子动也不动，像在思考什么，直到Tony突然翻身过来从后面抱着他，才回过神来。  
“你睡那么远做什么？”男人沙哑的嗓音就在耳畔之间。  
“Mr.Stark，”男孩转头看他，“早安……不，午安，现在已经下午三点了……我们睡掉了半个情人节。”  
“什么节？”男人疑惑地问。  
“情人节……”Peter认真地说，“这应该算是我们成为情人后的第一个情人节。”  
“哦，”Tony笑了一声，“原来你喜欢这种节日？”  
Peter眨眨眼，“你不喜欢吗？”  
“谈不上喜欢或不喜欢，”男人撑起脑袋，“以前我都是用黑卡或是车子房子来敷衍这种无聊的节日。”  
“啊？”Peter觉得好笑，“听起来非常的无聊。”  
“无聊得要死，”男人勾勾嘴角，“你也想要礼物什么的吗？我也可以送你。”  
“我不需要，”Peter捧起面颊，认真地凝望他，“我已经得到了比车子房子还要更重要的东西。”  
Tony明知道对他想说的话，偏偏就要细问：“是什么？告诉我。”  
男孩弯起那双清澈的眼眸，俯身凑过去奉上自己的嘴唇，二人的吻从蜻蜓点水渐渐变得热情浓烈，直到Tony伸出手搂住了Peter的腰际，轻轻放开了他。  
“情人节快乐，My old man。”  
“情人节快乐，My boy。”

END


End file.
